dragoncavefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Neglected Dragon
Neglected Dragon - "Smok Zaniedbany/Chory" - jest oryginalnym smokiem, dodanym wraz ze startem gry Dragon Cave, także jednym z najrzadszych smoków w DC. Niektórzy twierdzą, że ten smok jest niedostępny dla normalnych graczy... To nie prawda! Jest on dostępny dla każdego. Na oficjalnym forum jest nawet sposób, jak go zdobyć. (Zobacz tutaj) Na tej wiki postaramy się wyjaśnić metodę tworzenia tego smoka. Neglected Dragona nie można zdobyć w Cave, ani w Abadoned... Można go stworzyć jedynie poprzez ochronę jajka przed klikami przez zasłonięcie go za mgłą lub ukryciem Scrolla. Gdy smok ma poniżej 5 minut życia (Forum Neglected Science podaje, że 10, lecz użytkownicy twierdzą, że gdy ma 5, istnieje większa szansa, że sie przemieni), należy go odsłonić zza mgły oraz wstawić na tak dużą ilość ER'ek i Klikarni, ile jesteśmy w stanie. Jeśli mamy duże szczęście, smok zostanie przemieniony w Neglected'a. Jest jednak bardzo duża szansa, że jajko umrze. Istnieje także duże prawdopodobieństwo, że nawet jeśli jajko się przemieni, to nie przeżyje, ponieważ wymaga on dużej ilości klików do wyklucia, a zazwyczaj jednak smok przemienia się w ND, gdy ma poniżej minuty zycia, nie zdążając wykluć sie na czas. Dlatego wymyślono także inne sposoby, aby wykluć tego smoka z przemienionego jajka. Oba z nich są ryzykowne, ale w skrajnych przypadkach, gdy wiemy, że nie smok da rady się wykluć, bo zostało mu zbyt mało czasu, a jajko nagle się przemieniło - należy ich jak najszybciej użyć: *Pierwszym z nich jest użycie akcji "Kill". Możecie pomyśleć, że to głupie, ale... nie jest ona zawsze zabójstwem dla smoka, albowiem, gdy smok ma bardzo małą ilość czasu do śmierci, akcja ta może... pomóc mu się wykluć! Niestety istnieje także szansa na zabicie smoka, lub wyklucie go, lecz będzie tak przerażony, że po wykluciu ucieknie do Abadoned. *Drugą opcją jest użycie BSA Earthquake. To wałaśnie najrzadziej stosowana akcja, ponieważ ma szanse wykluć smoka, zabić go - jest to jednak mało prawdopodobne, bo smok ma wtedy bardzo mało czasu, dlatego prawdopodobnie się wykluje; zostawić jajko w stanie nienaruszonym lub - tak jak poprzednio - może sie wykluć, ale ucieknie do Abadoned. Akcja ta ma jednak największą wadę, iż działa na WSZYSTKIE jaja smoków na naszym Scrollu, nawet te zasłonięte za mgłą! Dlatego jest to ryzykowne, i z tego powodu użytkownicy bardzo rzadko korzystają z tej metody... Oba powyższe sposoby nazywane są metodą "Forcing'u", co oznacza "Przymuszać/Zmuszać/Użyć siły" - zostały tak nazwane, z wiadomego powodu - są zmuszane do przedwczesnego wyklucia się. Gdy akcje się powiodą i nasz oczekiwany ND dzięki nim się wykluje - w jego opisie zawarty jest tekst: This hatchling was forced out of its egg prematurely" - w dosłownym tłumaczeniu: "To piskle zostało zmuszone do przedwczesnego wyklucia sie z jaja". Rozpoznawanie płci Dorosłe Zaniedbane Smoki w przeciwieństwie do innych smoków - mogą występować az w 3 różnych płciach! Klasycznie występują jako Samiec (z krótkimi rogami) oraz samica (z długimi, zawiniętymi rogami). Wynikiem błędu, jest właśnie 3 płeć tego smoka - Bezpłciowy. Błąd ten polega na tym, że ten smok uzyskuje "Bezpłciowy" wariant, wtedy gdy... zostanie na nim nadane BSA Influence! To właśnie to, co odróżnia tą rasę od innych - influence NIGDY nie da mu wpływu na Samca lub Samicę - a wynikiem tego - będzie właśnie Bezpłciowy (Jako Bezpłciowy, smok ten wcale nie posiada rogów). Oficjalny Opis Dorosły: This breed of dragons results from an egg or hatchling that has been neglected. They are usually rebellious, not obeying their masters, sometimes even attacking them. However, their neglect as a hatchling leaves them crippled, and they are weak compared to other breeds, causing them to stay with their masters for protection. Matured Hatchling: Awww... It's cute baby dragon! It looks very sick, as though it wasn't very well looked after, and look! It's grown its wings! It must be close to maturing. Hatchling: Awww... It's cute baby dragon! 'It looks very sick, as though it wasn't very well looked after. Jajko: This egg is very sickly looking, like it's diseased. Tłumaczenie opisu: Dorosły: Ten gatunek smoków jest wynikiem jajka lub pisklęcia, które zostało zaniedbane. Są one buntownicze i nieposłuszne wobec swoich mistrzów, czasem nawet ich atakują! Jednakże ich zaniedbanie jako piskle pozostawiło je sparaliżowane, w skutek czegu są słabe w porównaniu do innych smoków, dlatego muszą pozostać ze swoimi panami w celu ich ochrony. Matured Hatchling: Awww... To mały, śliczny smok! Wygląda bardzo słabo, jakgdyby był zaniedbany, i zobacz! Wyrosły mu skrzydła! Musi być blisko dojrzewania! Hatchling: Awww... To mały, śliczny smok! Wygląda bardzo słabo, jakgdyby był zaniedbany. Jajko: To jajko wygląda na bardzo słabe, jakgdyby było chore. Artyści Obrazków *Komodo Gallant (Dorosły) *Marrionetta (Hatchling, Dorosły) Obrazki Samica: → → → Samiec: → → → Bezpłciowy: → → → Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Ekstremalnie rzadkie Kategoria:Brak biomu